Locust Heir
by OmegaDelta
Summary: Naruto was left to rot by the left, founded by the Locust and Queen Myrrah, he will rise to greatness and will shake the elemental nations to its core. Dark Naruto fic. Naruto x Harem Adopted from DRAGONfromheaven.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto or Gears of Wars, if I did I would of had the Carmine brothers survive and be more badass and have Clayton be with Samantha._

 _Inspiration: GrimReaper99x_

 _Adopted from DRA_ _GONfromheaven_

Konoha, the once and great and all powerful village was currently in flames burning with the hottest flames; there was bodies sprawled around died, shocked and horrified faces, etched on their faces forever. The lucky ones that were still alive where in a deep state of shock and fear.

The blackened night was October 10, a night that will forever be engraved into people's minds for many years to come. On this very night the infamous and all powerful Bijuu~Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves and nearly did without the timely aid of the Yellow flash a.k.a the Yondaime Hokage. But because of this he ended up sacrificing his life to steal the raging Bijuu into such a small child. The boy without parents, was taken in by the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to whatever remained of the village council to be judged for something that was not his fault., this is where the story of Naruto Uzumaki begins.

 **-Council Meeting-**

"Kill him!" A fat man shouted

"Kill the bastard demon!" A another man yelled in rage.

"Murder him!" A pink haired women shouted with bloodlust shining in her eyes.

"Silence!" Sarutobi roared at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone down in the council room.

"Hokage-sama, what shall be our next course of action? We are severely weakened, half our forces cut to half strength, wounded are pouring in by the dozen, and many of our man are M.I.A. We cannot let our enemies know of our weakened state or we will mostly likely not survive an invasion from them." Shiba said with a hint of worry lacing his voice, but overall emotionless.

"Yes you're right, we must get help from our allies, and retain what peace we have to keep up a image or we will surely be overwhelmed. But onto other pressing matters with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who is the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, son of the yellow flash and red hot habanero, aka Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi said to the council showing them the baby again, who looked like a exact replica of the Yondaime. But like before the people called for his death, some even running towards him to finish the deed themselves, before being dragged away by hidden anbu, kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Sarutobi give me the child, I can train him into a proper weapon for the village." Danzo said with a calm voice glancing at Sarutobi with narrowed eyes.

No danzo! He needs to be treated like a regular child with a normal life and will be enlisted into the ninja academy when he reaches the ripe young age." Sarutobi said firmly, while some of the clan leaders such as Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame and many others, the only neutral one was Hisashi Hyuga.

"Sarutobi, do you not see the potential in him? He could crush his enemies beneath his feet and rise Konoha to be the strongest village ever, do not pass this up." Danzo said with a glare, passing up this opportunity was extremely foolish.

"Even so, the child still deserves a happy and normal life like any other child." Chojuro said with a shout.

"That _thing_ is not a child it's a demon reincarnation!" The same pink haired women shouted with hatred seeping in every word.

"No means no Danzo!" Sarutobi growled angrily.

"Sarutobi! This shall be for the greater good we can save thousands upon thousands of lives and bring this village up to greatness if we just end him, since I can't train him." Danzo said resigning,looking extremely angry. After he said that Sarutobi actually considered it, it would actually be for the greater good, deciding to end the babe then letting him suffer the hatred and scorn of the villagers and ninja.

"The Yondaime would never approve of killing his son Danzo!" Sarutobi said making some of the councilors agree.

"Yes but he was the main cause of his very fathers and mothers death and thousands wasn't he?" Danzo said with a raised eyebrow, making majority of the council agree with his side, making Sarutobi scowl that he was indeed correct. Taking a deep breath, he came to a decision while looking at baby Naruto.

"Sarutobi let's just end him to save his sanity. But know if he loves the villagers will rest at nothing to end him." Danzo said with a hard look. After hearing that, Sarutobi finally broke down crying feeling helpless to save the child, he didn't want the child to suffer their abuse and hatred in fear of him killing himself, turning on the lead, or snapping and going on a bloody rampage. Sarutobi just sniffled as he signaled four Anbu.

"Take this baby to the forbidden canyon, kill him and give his body a proper burial." Sarutobi said firmly making the Anbu grab the baby, uttering a quick 'yes Hokage-sama' and disappearing in a body flicker. This 'forbidden canyon' was almost a week long travel that was away from all civilization and ninja villages; Major or Minor. It was said to hold the darkest of secrets, even rumored to have demons, Devils, and pseudo Bijuu. It was also rumored that the canyons went on forever that if you weren't careful you would get lost or would lose your sanity.

 **-Forbidden Canyon/7 days later-**

"Well man this is it. I'll dig up the grave. You two prepare for your strongest fire jutsu, baby or not, this is a demon container, so will take more to kill it." The leader said, before taking out a shovel to dig, making the other subnoriants nod there head, gathering up their low jonin chakra.

"Let's get this over with, just standing next to this demon sickens me!" The one on the right said growling, losing your fiancé in the demon attack made him a very hateful person.

Nodding they went through unique hand seals before reaching the last one, they heard their leader scream out in pain before going silent. But why scared them as the scary and chilling voice that hissed out that was filled with so much hatred and malice.

" _ **Gggrroundwalkers!"**_ A slithery voice roared out, turning around the Anbu saw dozens upon dozens of huge reptilian creatures carrying strange weapons in their hands, some with knife bayonets on them.

"Oh shit!" They yelled out, before all hell broke loose, they all charged the Anbu, the Anbu fought bravely, cutting down as many as they rose, overwhelming them.

"Yurai help!" The other Anbu shouted before he had his arm ripped off brutally, before he was beat with his own arm, until his head exploded into guts and brain matter.

"No...no...NO! I'll kill you all! You hear me! I'll destroy you from limb to lim-" the now enraged Yurai said before his head was ripped off by two of the creatures. After they killed all the intruders they turned their attention towards baby Naruto, the one closest to him snarled angrily before pointing his weapon towards him, ready to pull the trigger.

' _ **Wait you fool! Bring that child towards me, I sense something dark and evil within him.'**_ A feminine voice shouted in its head.

 _ **'Yes mistress'**_ the creature replied obediently, before picking the child up as gently as he could without crushing the babe underneath his massive strength. Walking back through which he came from, he delved deeper into the canyon which was actually called the hollows, which was huge! The drone paid it no mind as he went to the epicenter of the hollow. The throne room.

 **-Throne Room/Nexus-**

Once the drone entered the room, he saw at the end of the room four unique individuals which he gave his loyalty without no question.

In the middle was a beautiful women who looked to be in her late 20's wearing a tight battle suit that showed off her luscious figure and massive breast. She had tentacle like wrappings around her waist, metal gauntlets with sharpened claws. She was the great and almighty Queen Myrrah, formerly known as Geist Allmother.

To her left stood another reptilian creature who wore spiky body armor and a helmet with dreadlocks flowing down its side. He welded a staff with dual chainsaws on each end. His name was Skorge, High priest of the Kantus and bodyguard of the queen. Besides being the lead religious figure, he is the only known creature who could control the Rift worm deity properly.

On the Queen right stood a rather petite creature who wore bulky leather armor and a helmet that covered the top half of his scaly face. His name was General Karn, he's wasn't much of a fighter he made it up for it in intellectual skills. He was the queen's master strategist and tactical thinker and could control the Shibboleth.

Finally the one behind her was easily a 9ft tall reptilian creature, it had a dark snarl on its face permanently, it wore black bulky armor, he had deep yellow eyes brimming with hatred and bloodlust and carried a huge dagger by its waist.

They all noticed when the drone walked through the double doors walking up towards the queen and bowing to one knee obediently, before setting down the babe on the floor gently as to not anger his queen.

Myrrah snapped her finger to signal Skorge to pick up the baby and hand it to her, after doing so she began to examine the small infant, for some reason just seeing this particular child out of millions made her heart quicken and for some reason sting with emotions she long since buried once her reborn as a locust queen.

"I feel something...wrong with this baby, I feel as if he's not completely human." Myrrah said with narrowed eyes before taking the baby out of the orange blanket, revealing it to have yellow sun kissed hair, whisker marks, and a stranger swirl tattoo on his stomach. Suddenly before she could touch the tattoo, demonic red substance leaked out of him, burning the queen finger slightly, making her hiss in discomfort making all the creatures around her roar in anger and point their weapons at the baby.

"Halt! It meant no harm, since they were gonna kill this child for what it held within. Foolish humans, hating something they do not understand, and they call us monsters." Myrrah said with a disappointed head shake. We could use this child to our advantage perhaps; we could turn him into our side and with the being inside him, well rule the upper land like we were meant to. Suddenly she saw a small yellow note fall out of the blanket, picking it up she read carefully.

' _If you're reading this and that young Naruto that came with it is still alive, please kill the child, so it may move onto the afterlife with its beloved parents, if you have any heart please follow these instructions.'_

 _-Sandaime Hokage. Hidden in the lead village._

"Naruto…so that is your name little one. Skorge and RAAM! Prepare a room for the child and gather all nutrients needed to nurse him. Little Naruto here has found his way home and into our ranks…." The queens said with a devilish smile as she ordered her bodyguard and general who nodded and left to fulfill her wishes.

"When his body matures enough he will be put to training under you RAAM as well as Karn and Skorge and the most elite our Locust ranks." She said to all the locust present who nodded again my

The Locust heir was finally found and it would shake the elemental nations to its core.

 ***10 years later***

Over the next ten years, Naruto had been put through grueling training by all three generals, he was also conditioned through many locust generals such as Kantus and elite Theron guards. What he learned from Skorge was fighting techniques and using his momentum and endurance to his advantage, how to utilize multiple weapons from all sizes and shapes, he also learned how to get out information out of a prisoner by any means necessary, preferably through processing. If Naruto finished his training early Skorge promised to train Naruto how to use one of the rifts worm young ones.

Karen had taught him the best tactics and all the knowledge he could even pounding the locust language into the child's head making him soak it up like a sponge. He taught him guerilla warfare, how to utilize fear, even teaching him seduction with opposite sex when the time came.

Currently Naruto was kneeled before the three generals and Queen Myrrah, waiting for his next course of action, he was wearing the standard drone armor with the locust symbol in the middle. Skorge was currently was ordering around a bunch of Kantus, while RAAM was ordering elite Theron guards, while Karn was looking over battle plans of the elemental nation. The queen was looking at Naruto with a calculating gaze.

My mistress" Naruto said Bowing to her, bowing to the same person who showed him nothing but love, kindness and helped him grow with his locust family.

"Naruto, look you. You've grown so well these past few years, you make me so proud." Myrrah said with a rare loving smile plastered onto her face as she gazed at Naruto, before her eyes hardened.

"But I want to test you, you've been trained by the best of the best including me every so often and learned to somewhat harness your biju's power, but I want to test your strength, I want to see how far you have Coke and see if my efforts were for not." Myrrah said before noodling towards the generals before they called out dozen of drones and two elite Theron guards for hand to hand.

 **"We will be testing how far your skills have gone, we will test your bloodlust, you need for survival, your savagery, and your pure carnage, and your hatred if you pass this test you will be given further training by us to further strengthen you do you accept Naruto Uzumaki or will you perish like the dog you are."** RAAM hissed out, excited to see the bloodbath that is to approach.

"I accept my **masters**." Naruto said before hissing out the last word, like a true locust.

"You may begin then." Myrrah said before leaning back in her throne chair anticipating the battle.

 ***15 Minutes later***

The battle was almost over, the room was bathe in red liquid which was the sacred blood, bodies littered the floor, locust bodies, they we're sprawled out across the whole room some were missing appendages that they needed for basic needs, while other were missing their heads or simply beaten to death. In the middle stood two occupants. A bloody drone and a heavily bruised and bleeding Naruto who was holding his left arm after a Theron guard stuck up and almost ripped his arm off. Suddenly the drone gave a battle cry as it rushed towards Naruto intending to finish this battle once in for all and show all the higher ups of his superiority. Naruto still holding onto his arm was to slow to dodge the savage uppercut then one to the stomach making him spit out saliva and blood in a gruesome combination making him step back and look at the floor in pain and anger.

 _ **"DDDDDIIIIIEEEE!"**_ The drone roared in a savage battle cry, ready to rip off Naruto's head and be done with him, before he could get close to Naruto, he was blown back from Naruto who was consumed into Demonic chakra that was red as the blood that covered the walls and floors.

 **"Hehehe** _ **heheheh, you shouldn't have done that you freak, now you will pay... With your**_ **l** _ **if**_ **e."** Naruto hissed out before looking up at the drone with a crazed look in his now mix matches eyes, one unholy red with a slotted pupil and the other a glowing purple with insanity brimming in his eyes as he gazed upon the now shocked drone. The drone shook of his momentary fear and charged again, he was locust! Nothing feared him! Before he could swing at Naruto, the now demonized Naruto just grabbed the whelps face with just hand, the burning chakra was slowly making away the drones face, making roar out in agony, but Naruto wasn't done with him, he threw the drone onto the floor before tearing off its entire arm before beating it to death on the head till its head exploded until nothing remained except brain matter.

Before all the present locust could congratulate him, he passed out, with one eye swollen shut. RAAM just walked up and picked him up.

"Hmm he exceeded my expectations, not only did he show such ferocity and ruthlessness, he also unlocked his Biju's chakra further. We will give him further training until he reaches of age and we will lay siege upon human land with him leading the invasion." Myrrah said with a evil chuckle, just thinking about Naruto crushing enemies beneath his boot, RAAM just nodded but before he could leave, Myrrah gave a quick peck onto Naruto's forehead.

 _"You will be doing great things for us, I already see it, soon you will take my throne and lead us to greatness.'_ Myrrah thought looking as RAAM carried Naruto away.

 ***Naruto's Mindscape***

 **"Kit...kit wake up, damn it lot of you don't wake up I'll torture you with homosexual thoughts for years!"** A booming voice shouted out in annoyance.

"Ok! I'm awake! Now what do you want Kurama?" Naruto hissed out in annoyance.

 **"Well I wanted to tell you that you luckily unlocked the first stage of my unlimited power, it was because you didn't want to die after everything you've been through, since my power is unlimited, so is yours but that doesn't mean you get it off the bat, you need to train everyday to even get a decent amount of control over my power."** The now named kurama said stepping out of the shadows of there cage, revealing it to be a gigantic orange fox, with long rabbit ears and slitted ruby red eyes that gleamed with hatred and anger but softened slightly seeing Naruto.

"Any suggestions Kurama?" Naruto asked seriously, he knew a bijuu chakra was not something to play around with so he had to take this seriously.

 **"Yes I want you to train to your very core, that's means physical, spiritual, educational, mentally, and emotionally until you're basically one of those berserkers an unstoppable machine without any weaknesses. On the plus side though along with your teachers training, I'll also train you as best i can and teach you jutsu that I know but there mainly fire."** Kurama said with a glazed look plastered onto his face.

"Hmm that sounds acceptable, that should make Queen Myrrah happy, thank you Kurama." Naruto said with a rare smile before pulling out his face in a fistbump, this made Kurama slightly surprised before he smiled a feral grok before fistbumping back.

 **"Don't mention it Naruto, now get the fuck out, I'm tired."** Kurama said before forcing Naruto out.

"You son of a bitc-!" Naruto before being kicked out before finishing his sentence.

 ***10 years later***

It was over, it was finally over. Naruto Uzumaki of the locust training was finally complete, he was at his peak, he was trained by the best so they were gonna expect the best, and he was gonna deliver. Over his entire years of training Naruto had changed drastically, he was no longer the little boy they all remember, his muscles were compacted and built for nothing but strength and speed, courtesy of RAAM and Skorge. His hair had grown all the way to his lower back, the color was still blonde but because of being in the hollows so long it was slightly tinted black. He had the mixture of the Theron guard and RAAM'S armor, it was pitch black with the red locust symbol in the middle, while he did take up bits and pieces of Skorge design such as the gauntlet and spiked leg platings. He had a spiked high collar that was around his neck making him looking more menacing. The most interesting part was that he stood at an astonishing 7'4 because of all the nutrients that he consumed over the years that was only meant for locust.

"Today my children, my family, we shall let the humans know of our existence and we shall dominate them, we shall take over their land and enslave them, we shall crush them beneath our boots like we were meant to! Today, we shall take what is ours!" Queen Myrrah shouted, raising the locust morale.

"Naruto, come here please." Myrrah ordered

"Yes my highness?" Naruto said walking forward before bowing again.

"Your training is complete and you shall take your own part of our army to lay siege upon the hidden villages, are you ready my child?" Myrrah said seriously.

"Yes my highness." Naruto responded again

"Naruto have you noticed that RAAM, Skorge, and Karn have there own personalized weapon or beast that shows their power and strength?" Myrrah questioned making him nod. "Well I want to give you one also before you leave." She said before brandishing out a war axe that was pitch black with the locust symbol on the handle.

"You humble me my highness." Naruto said grabbing the offered weapon before sheathing it.

"Now my generals, gather your forces and lay siege to the major village's where you shall emerge. Karn, you shall take the Iwagakure village. RAAM the hidden cloud village. Skorge the mist village, bring your rift worm, it will have an advantage in that area." She commanded then turned to Naruto.

"Where shall I invade?" he asked eagerly as bloodlust seeped through his voice.

"The village hidden in the leafs." Myrrah said with a evil smirk.

"You're to kind my queen." Naruto said with insanity brimming into his eyes.

"Now everyone disperse! Naruto stay." Myrrah ordered making them all nod before dispersing.

"Yes my Quee-"Naruto said before being kissed on the lips catching him off guard, but returned it nonetheless.

"Stay safe, you might get a _reward_." Myrrah said walking away swaying her luscious hips, Naruto just stared before leaving with a chuckle.

 _'Prepare yourself Konoha, because you've unleashed a_ _ **demon**_." Naruto said with a dark grin.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **I want to thank GrimReaper99x! Thank you so much! This was interesting to write, so thank you for watching, fav, follow and review!**

 **Check GrimReaper99x story: Naruto of the Horde**

 **1) Naruto will be older then rookie teams**

 **2) Myrrah will be in her early-mid thirties**

 **Leave any suggestions or ideas in the reviews**

 **Harem:**

Queen Myraah

Tsume Inuzuka

Hana Inuzuka

Anko

Yugao

Tenten

 **Leave more women suggestion to see who else you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Locust Heir_

 _I don't own Naruto or Gears of Wars, if I did I would of had the Carmine brothers survive and be more badass and have Clayton be with Samantha._

 _Inspiration: GrimReaper99x_

 _Adopted from DRA_ _GOfromheaven_

In his quarters, Naruto had his head down while he was thinking about the eventual downfall of Konohagakure and as he did that, his mind relished at how glorious it would be to him when the Corpsers would work their magic as they dug up the first E-Hole in that _weak_ village; if Karn and Queen Myrrah info was indeed correct - as he knew it to always be of course - his forces _should_ arrive above or near the Chunin Exams Stadium.

For his share of the invasion army, he received 500,000 drones of different variants, 25,000 boomers of all variants, 300,000 Theron guards, 100,000 of them elite from RAAM personal rank, 1,000 Kantus, all of which were armed and ready to the teeth, 200 Corpsers, one of which was a new kind of corpser which was a father, which was _way_ bigger then the mother. 100 berserkers, 50 stationed on each side of the village for maximum and efficient destruction and no escape for the villagers. 55 brumaks each equipped with the best weaponry, 1,000,000 tickers explosive and nonexplosive to overwhelm the enemies, and 200,000 butchers, 200 beast riders, one supporting each berserkers. 10 barges for the whole fire nation, while his main objective was to destroy or capture Konoha his real plan was to conquer the whole Fire Nation and once he accomplished that, more forces will be sent in and to round up survivors or stragglers and if necessary go assist other E-holes in the elemental nation.

All forces were armed to the teeth, explosives, knives, extra clips, gnashers, hammerburst and the will to destroy and crush their enemies. Also some had kunai launchers instead of grenade launchers for surprise for a readied enemy. The brumaks had the ability to harness energy from nature itself making them impossible to run out of energy and making for great covering fire and mortars. He made sure that Naruto had all locust surrounding the entirety of Konoha, he wanted barely any survivors escaping this bloodbath.

Suddenly knocking him out of his thoughts was a giant brumak, bigger than the others that looked like a T-Rex he saw in those fantasy books it was black and red and it had red Demonic eyes, it was equipped with giant miniguns on its arm, multiple rockets on its back the size of skyscrapers, and it had sharpened teeth and a dangerous looking tail, it was another queen he received from Skorge and Myrrah they made sure to personally watch one of them grow so they could give it to Naruto. Naruto just smiled at it as he rubbed it leg making it growl happily. Before he could do anything else he heard the Corpsers growl and roar in approval has he saw that the ceiling they were burrowing through was starting to give away as fresh air suddenly assisted his senses, it felt...nice and refreshing, I see why the locust were so desperate on taking the land for themselves, sunrays suddenly blinded him and his army for a second before they adjusted quickly, before the ceiling was almost fully through making him smirk, before he signaled his army to not move a muscle only to attack when he gave the signal. This was gonna be fun.

 ***Chunin Exams-Above ground***

 **"CHIDORI!"** A young teenager named Sasuke Uchiha yelled charging up a lighting blade from wall of the Arena through his hand. Below him was Gaara of the Desert who had a calm face, awaiting the Leaf nin to attack.

The attack ready, Sasuke charged down the wall with a roar making a trench through it, touching the dirt kicking up dust, charging at the dangerous sand ninja with a deranged smirk on his face while Gaara just looked at him uninterested.

" **Die!"** Sasuke roared with a sickening grin, but before he could hit Gaara with the finishing blow, the ground between begin to collapse between them making them reaction fast and jump away from the source. Everyone heard a menacing thumping sound making everyone suck in their breath ok anticipation to see what was coming beneath the ground. Suddenly the ground gave way creating a dust clouds, they saw three silhouettes walk through it what terrified some because they heard loud stomping. They saw a very tall muscular human male who had very long blonde hair with black armor and a huge bladed weapon on his back, flanked on both of his side were two reptilian creatures in also black armor with strange weapons in their arms and holstered on different areas of their body.

A lot of the older ninja and villagers gasped in shock and slightly awe seeing there 'Yondaime' return to them. A silver hairs individual gasped and let out a few tears out his one eye seeing his sensei and father figure again, in the Kage booth the Sandaime gasped out in shock with tears wailing down his eyes, as the 'Kazekage' was shocked and slightly angered seeing the person who took his position as Hokage.

Naruto just looked around uninterested and elevated everyone and the entirety of the stadium and some of the buildings in the background he came to the conclusion that it would take at least two days, the first day being the invasion and breaking everyone's morale and killing off the main forces and the second for picking off any remaining survivors or people in hiding. He estimated that it would take at least a week's time to take the entire fire nation. Suddenly he heard a arrogant voice interrupt his thinking process.

"Hey! How dare you interrupt the great and superior Uchiha fight! Now who the hell are you, tell me now!" Sasuke demanded angrily while walking up the giant, compared to his 5'3 to his 7'4 there comparison was obviously noticeable making some of the people very nervous.

"Damn you answer me tras-" Sasuke shouted before getting getting picked up by the head and thrown into the stands shocking everyone at his incredible strength and turning a few people on at his display of power.

Before they could ponder anymore on it they saw the mysterious person raise there hand and utter a word that would strike fear into the hearts of many.

 ** _"Risssee..."_** The male said and after that was said all hell broke loose, more reptilian creatures poured out the hole by the dozens like a never ending wave, they even heard explosions on all sides of the villages. Corpsers, boomers, drones, brumak, whatever keep coming.

Screams, panic, chaos fell through the air as people tried to evacuate and if they weren't shoot down or brutally murderer they trampled over their own friends, family, acquaintances as if it was for every man for themselves now. People were getting cut down by the dozens as ninjas tried to leap in and engage the enemy as best they could but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and the creatures determination and brutal nature. Many were punctured multiple times by kunai and refused to go down, this was the locust time here and now and they weren't gonna go down by a few tiny knives.

"What is this deception?! Sarutobi what is this sorcery?!" Orochimaru said angrily with a hint of fear as he tore off his disguise making Sarutobi growl.

"This not mine this is yours orochimaru this has your experiments written all over it!" Sarutobi said accusing Orochimaru of this seeing as how it looked like one of his failed experiments.

"These...things are not mine! My army waits in the mountains to lay siege to this wretched place. This person that showed up first has so much pent up Demonic chakra it's ridiculous! It's almost suffocating me." The snake yelled angrily as he gazed down at the massacre, seeing these monsters gunning down civilians and ninjas alike, some even beating them to death as they begged for forgiveness or mercy or calling out to Kami above before their heads cracked under there beatings, he saw some even being dragged into the hole, making him shudder. What was truly horrible was that some of them was using some of the still alive ninja or civilians being used as shields as some ninja hesitated and that became their downfall.

Naruto walked toward the Kage booth as he saw his soldiers slaughtering the ninja, the kunai were rarely effective unless they aimed for the face, but there jutsu were outstanding but if they killed one, two rose up to take that dead soldier spot making the experienced ninja and lucky ninja who were still alive see that they were fighting a losing battle as more and more kept pouring in and there chakra started to deplete.

Suddenly a squad of ninja consisting of 3 jounin, 2 chunin, and 2 genin, each one with weird eyes one was read with spiraling tomoes ( **Uchiha Massacre never happens)** , and one with white eyes.

He nodded towards his two guards to handle them, they hissed in excitement before rushing towards them instantly killing two of the jounin by their sheer speed catching them off guard, before they started up they started up the chainsaws cutting up the other two jounin who were confident they could defeat them, the chunin were scared shitless before they ran, growling they roared toward a horde of drones to chase after they and give them a slow death for their cowardice. Before they could advance the fear stricken genin Naruto growled at them to halt, they did so and kneeled.

"Hmm interesting eyes you have, to bad they're _mine_ now!" Naruto said with a grin before ripping both eyes out of each genin.

"You! Take these eyes and these two back to the hollows for further study!" Naruto said ordering a Theron guard making it nod, taking the eyes and genin who were kicking and screaming and crying blood.

Suddenly sand rose up and attempted to crush him making his guards react fast and protect him from the sand, killing one of them. He turned and saw the redhead kid earlier looking at him with a crazed look with bloodlust consuming him.

"Hahhaha! Mother what's your blood! Prove my existence!" Gaara said with a insane grin before launching it at Naruto, all Naruto did was sidestep, after that all the locust that weren't occupied pointed there weapons at Gaara ready to light him up, before he signaled all them to stand down before pulling out his axe and consuming it in Kurama's chakra before rushing at Gaara, he was so fast he was merely a blur, Gaara tried to keep up and launch sand attack after attack at him but he just bobbed and dodged all his attacks, he crossed the distance between them in a minutes before swinging axe at him, it hit Gaara and if it weren't not for his sand skin and sand shield he put up at the last second he would've lost his hand, but the ferocity of the attack managed to knock him out.

"Humph weakling and to think you also hold a bijuu in you, pathetic." Naruto said shaking his head in disappointment before signaling a squad of Theron to take him back to the hollows and told them to be caution with him because of his sand attacks. After dragging him into the hole he looked around at the destruction, dead bodies everyone where mainly human, there was still people being evacuated and ninja fighting, before he walked off he ordered a Theron sentinel to command the brumak to station themselves in the mountains for bombardment mainly around the Hokage mansion and monuments, making it nod and run off to follow its lords orders.

 **"Remaining Ninja***

"Kakashi-Senpai, Gai-Senpai, Asuma-Senpai what are we gonna do?! These demons are overrunning the place, they're killing our ninja with ease, we barely have enough time to evacuate and if the Anbu that came through looking like they been through a war zone were surrounded on all sides by demons even bigger than these!" Iruka said in utter fear, being scared shitless right about now.

Kakashi stood there weighing their options before coming to a conclusion "We need to evacuate and regroup outside the village this place is being overrun, we need to haves all ninja friendly or not retreat and get as many civilians out as we can as we give them support fire and after that we can escape hopefully we'll survive by then. We need to have all ninja wounded or not fall back, so from Anbu to genin, now everyone spread out and spread the news as quick as you can and help the civilians!" Kakashi ordered this was no one for him to be lazy, this was basically war and he had to put his game face on.

"NO! That bastard is mine, a Uchiha never retreats!" Sasuke said already recovering from the assault wanting vengeance on the leader for damaging his pride.

"Yeah Sasuke right! He can handle him." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes at seeing her main obsession beating these monsters to oblivion. Kakashi glared at Sasuke before grabbing him by the collar and screaming at him.

"This is no time for games Sasuke! This serious, people are dying left and right, people you've known for years, hell I just saw some of your clan members be slaughtered and were being overrun by all sides, so swallow your damn pride and do what I tell you!" Kakashi said angrily, this was seriously not time for some prideful charges just to get himself killed, they needed as many people they could get.

Sasuke growled hatefully but just nodded and left to make sure his clan makes it out of the village alive especially his Nii-San and Kaa-San. He found out they left before the whole invasion started because Mikoto started to feel sick.

After giving everyone orders he looked back down and again and felt a little nauseous at seeing these creatures slaughtering his 'family' like they weren't not but helpless little children, these things were savages using them as meat shields, beating them to death as they screamed for mercy, pulling them into the dark abyss which was the ground hole, what truly terrified him was the bigger ones such as the ones with a big weapon in their hands cutting down there man by the second. ( **Mulcher and Boomer)**

Kakashi knew deep in his heart they couldn't win this, with this new found enemies sheer advanced technology, numbers, and will to never give up they knew they would lose the village and maybe even the fire nation by the end of the month. Seeing the massacre not even the Kyuubi attack or the third shinobi war equaled to this bloodbath. With one last look toward the invasion he jumped off to start evacuating all the still living occupants in the village.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto grabbed a Anbu by the neck and snapped it before throwing it toward a group of ninja who were pinning down a group of drones, seeing the opportunity they rushed toward them and started to beat and rip them into a bloody mess making them cry and scream to stop and beg for mercy before there heads were crushed underneath the drones boots.

Naruto looked up towards the Kage booth with an uninterested look before jumping on the roof toward them.

"Are you the leader of this distasteful place?" Naruto drawled out, while Naruto seemed uninterested he knew this was a Kage and was by no means a pushover so that's why he had multiple snipers positioned on each person's head in case things went south and even if they missed he could always deal with them himself.

"That'd be me, and who are you and why have you invaded my precious village said with a glare.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki future king of the locust." Naruto said with a blank stare, suddenly Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise and sadness.

"N-Naruto is that really you my boy?" Sarutobi asked hopefully.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me old man" Naruto said with narrowed eyes getting annoyed that this old bastard knew him.

"Naruto I knew your parents, I was even friends with them, they loved you very much, but I was a coward and let them take you without a fight and I regret that, I truly am." Sarutobi said looking at a Minato reincarnation making him feel guilt beyond belief and making a few tears slid down his old withered face.

"Naruto just looked at Sarutobi with narrowed eyes before chuckling evilly. "But the way your describing it is you're a spineless coward, but thank you for that foolish trait you picked up, if it were not for that I would've never met my locust family and find my true calling." Naruto said swinging at Sarutobi attempting to kill him in one swoop, but he jumped away in time but wasn't prepared a hailstorm of bullets, adjusting quickly he was able to avoid almost all of them, _almost_ because he took a bullet to the leg making him grunt in pain, before Naruto could continue his assault a Anbu appeared beside the Hokage. "Hokage-sama! We need to leave now! We're outnumbered in all fronts and they caved all our escapes except one, we have very limited time to leave!" The Anbu said urgently making Sarutobi nod before standing up while having to be supported by the Anbu because of the deep puncture in the leg.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun I've failed you and your parents, I only hope you can forgive this old fool." Sarutobi said with a tear rolling down his face before leaving via shunshin.

"Hmm what about you are you the Kazekage?" Naruto asked curiously

"No! Now who the hell are you?! How dare you ruin my plans to destroy the leaf myself! And you let the old fool escape! I'll show you a army!" Orochimaru yelled angrily before summoning his army, but nothing happened except the sounds of battle which he knew were not his doing.

"Oh? Was that your army on the forest and mountains? Well they won't be coming for a _long_ time, there probably already crows food." Naruto said with a dark chuckle making Orochimaru shiver slightly before he growled before hurling up a sword and swinging it horizontally at Naruto, ready to rid himself of this insect. But before he could even reach him his whole arm was blown off by a sniper nest on top of the stadium making Naruto nod toward them. Naruto just choked him out until he passed out. He saw a group of Theron guards show up pushing seven humans towards him, five males and two females.

" **Report"** Naruto ordered

" ** _We found one these ground walkers coming towards your position, we found out they were servants to the groundwalker on the ground, we stopped them what shall we do with them my lord?"_** The Theron leader hissed showing his utmost loyalty to Naruto.

"Take them to the barges for their judgement along with many other prisoners, we shall decide their fate there. Take this Orochimaru back to the hollows for experimentations I want to found out his secrets." Naruto ordered making them nod signaling a barge for pickup while two Theron guards took Orochimaru back down the hole.

 ***Battlefield***

It was basically a warzone in the heart of Konoha, every ninja and clan was fighting for their lives, they managed to kill dozens upon dozens of these creatures but more and much more dangerous rose through the ranks cutting down more and more of them, they were running out of supplies, they were low on chakra, and low morale seeing they were losing so easily and seeing their friends and family die left and right.

"We need to hold the line!" Iruka said before launching a fire jutsu into the crowd of drones killing dozens but like before more came.

"Right!" Izumo and Kotetsu shouted before combing a fire and wind jutsu together cutting down a while wave of them.

"Everyone fall back! I repeat fall back!" Kakashi said before retreating along with many other people but there was some still fighting and didn't hear him or were being overwhelmed. While some were killed others were taking hostages to the Barges.

 ***Evacuation Group***

"Is that everyone?" Kakashi said hopefully

"At least the ones we could reach and save in time, but we need to get out of here and fast." Asuma said sadly, thankfully his father was in the group but he looked shell-shocked for some reason.

"Asuma's right, we need to get a check on who's here and move out!" Genma said with a lazy drawl even though he was obviously serious.

"We have all the clans still here but majority of them were reduced to half strength, such as the Akimichi, Aburame, and Hyuuga. We have all our strongest fighters and more some such as Gai, Kurenai, Yugao, itachi, and we have over 20,000 ninja and civilian alike evacuated out of the village.

"Good it's all we can hope for in these dark times. Everyone prepare to move ou-" kakashi before they heard multiple roars before they all turn around to see a frightening sight there was a 10ft brown creature which had hardened skin rushing towards at high speeds.

"We need to use fire jutsu's for this one! It's the only way!" Kakashi shouted before weaving through hand signs making others nod and do the same thing before all launched a fireball jutsu, instantly burning the creature making it scream out in agony before it died.

But they weren't done yet, drones and Theron poured in, they saw Hayate get impaled by some type of attorney before his body exploded into guts and body parts making Yugao cry out in despair before she tried to charge into the horde but Genma grabbed her forcefully before retreating as kakashi rose a earth wall up to block their escape.

 **"Fire!"** Naruto said showing up to the retreating ninja as he ordered his brumaks to fire at their escape, it reached the ninja vaporizing hundreds of them in a blink of an eye making the remaining ones quicken their pace to escape the blast zone.

"Half you trail them I want to know where they're going." Naruto ordered before walking away.

 **-Torture Barge-**

Naruto stood in front of a long line of prisoners, some of the well known occupants were Tsume Inuzuka, her daughter Hana Inuzuka, Anko, Mikoto, Shisui, Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, with majority of the ninja clans, civilians and overall ninjas there. Majority of them were scared shitless, and they had every right to be, they lost their village less than a day and these monsters showed such brutality and savageness towards them.

"I not gonna lie to you, majority of you will be 'processed', let me explain this process to get you ready for such _fun_. This process involves being hung up by metal hooks, and whipped by metal chains that had spikes on them, which my drones will take great pleasure in. Other known techniques we've used before are slowly dipping prisoners in a vat of Imulsion as your flesh melts off, starvation, decapitating heads and limbs for Bloodmounts. The final step of processing is lobotomy. prisoner is chained down while a device cuts under your left tear duct and begins to scrape at your brain matter, resulting you prisoners becoming a mindless slave to the Locust Horde. However there are a few of you I've grown selected specially for _me_ " Naruto said with a insane grin on his face, making everyone go pale and some vomit just imaging the process done to them, some even begged for mercy or anything but torture. Naruto walked up to the tattooed women who were glaring at him defiantly.

"Oh-ho and what are your names my lovely himes?" Naruto said with a seductive grin, making them blush before they answered reluctantly.

"Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan" the older looking one said.

"Hana Inuzuka, daughter of Tsume Inuzuka" the now named Hana replied.

"Haha I'll think you two will be my personal favorite, I'll have fun _breaking_ you!" Naruto said with a insane laugh, making them both aroused and terrified at the same time.

"Let us go you bastard!" Fugaku roared angrily shining his clans eyes, before he could say anything else he was backhanded roughly, almost breaking his jaw.

"Quiet trash! You know what?! Take this sack of shit and have him processed immediately! Use lobotomy! Keep him alive as long as you can! Make him scream as loud as you can!" Naruto roared to his soldiers, making them nod immediately and take him away.

"Fugaku no!" Mikoto cried as she watched her husband being taken away, now she didn't love her husband but she didn't want to see him dead.

"Fugaku-sama!" Shisui screamed desperately before looking down at the ground in anger.

"P-Please stop hurting people." Hinata said timidly.

"Haha why? Hurting people is fun!" Naruto said laughing sadistically.

"Please, I-I know you have some good in you." Hinata admitted hopefully.

"Have you not seen me slaughter your people so casually? I'm not a person anymore, I'm a monster and a demon incarnate, and to tell the truth I _love_ it!" Naruto said with a dark grin looking over her small form as she gulped nervously.

"First we take these prisoners back for processing and servitude, then we move onto the rest of fire nation! Then it's onto the rest of Elemental! Are you with me?!" Naruto screamed out on pride, making all the locust roar their approval to their future king.

"Brumaks! Destroy that village off the face of this world!" Naruto ordered through the radio to his Theron guards as they gave the orders to said brumaks making them charge up to there fullest power.

* **Escape Ninja***

"Kakashi what are we gonna do? Where will we go?" Shikamaru said seriously beside his dad and mother who thankfully made it out in time.

"Me and the Sandaime have voted to go the sand village and help them if the attack advances upon their village, and if they fall then we have to band together with our enemy's." Kakashi said sighing tiredly, out of 1.2 million people in Konoha, only 35,568 made it out, luckily majority being ninja, before any more words or could be discussed or thoughts could be processed they saw a nuclear size explosion hit their village making a big mushroom cloud with winds reaching all the way towards them and further.

"Our village!" Sakura gasped out in horror

"It's already too late Sakura-san." Shino said with a hint of sadness but still emotionless, beside his mother and badly bruised father.

"Then what are we gonna do now?!" Choji cried out, he luckily still had his father, but his mother was taken hostage aboard those flying aircraft thingys, making his usual enthusiasm disappear almost instantly.

"I saw we follow those damn monsters and kill them all and take back our loved ones!" Sasuke and Kiba shouted out at the same time, them probably losing the most because they lose majority of their family, more so the Uchiha then the Inuzuka.

"Kiba no, we would be signing our own death wishes if we tried to target them head on, they decimated our whole village which we had 1.2 million people plus neighboring villages, they defeated us so easily by sheer numbers, determination, and there obviously lack of fear towards us. We need help and friends asap or the very elemental nations is at stake." Kakashi replied back sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"But they have my Kaa-san and Nee-san and my precious Hinata, who knows what they're doing to them!" Kiba said sadly before glowing red with hatred and anger of being so weak to save his loved ones.

"I'm sorry Kiba...all we can do is wait and be patient." Kurenai said sadly patting him on the shoulder, providing him a small smile trying to reassure him, but the attempt only worked slightly.

 ***End***

 **Harem:**

Tsume Inuzuka

Hana Inuzuka

Fuu

Pakura

Anko

Mei

Guren

Konan

Samui

Karui

Yugito

Kurotsuchi

Mikoto

Tsunade

Shizune

Mabui

 **Maybe**

Koyuki

Kaguya

Fem Haku

Kurenai

 ***No Hinata! I don't like her! If I do add her she shall be a slave to him or something else that I will leave to your imagination.***

 _Suggest what cartoon, game, anime, or show the great locust should invade next after the elementals!_

 ** _Also be interesting if you can come up with a new kind of locust for me, if you can I'll mention it and give you credit, thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kumo**

It had been a few hours since general RAAM started his campaign against the Kumo Nin and so far everything was progressing smoothly for him and his troop and with the aid of the krill, the shinobi and kunoichi hiding in the shadows were pick off easily.

He and his troop were able to capture many of the enemy shinobi and kunoichi with their sudden attack on the village. But soon they got their heads straight and started doing hit and runs in the village and blowing up the larger streets forcing his troops to take the small choke points of the alleys and small streets.

But a real headache was the other Jinchuriki that was impeding his forces from moving any further into the village. The one that they were dealing with was the Matatabi the two tailed demon cat.

RAAM then sent word to bring the brumoks forward to deal with the threat. Hopefully, they will be able to deal with the Nibi and they can continue on with the rest of the village.

The giant creature then appeared out of a huge emergence hole in the ground and walked out. When the beast saw the two-tailed cat it started to unleash a hellfire of bullet from the guns mounted on its hands.

The bullets seem to have a mild effect on the two-tailed flaming cat. But it did seem to shift its attention from the ground troops to the brumoks that were shooting at it. The two pilots on the brumoks saw that the bullets were having little to no effect decided to try the missiles cannon on the brumoks upper body.

The pilots got the order to use rockets they switched to the weapon and fire seven rockets right at the two-tailed cat. When the Rockets collided with the giant cat it sent it back onto some of the empty building that was behind it.

When RAAM saw the damage the rockets did to the tailed beast he orders the rest of the brumoks to open fire on the down cat with their rockets and they did. The barrage f heavy explosives created a large dust cloud that covers the entire cat. About after two minutes of none stop firing RAAM order the brumoks to stop firing and let the dust cloud settle.

When the dust settled the Locust saw a Blond woman on the ground unconscious in place of the giant cat was. RAAM then ordered some drones to take the woman to the other prisoners and then restarted his armies march to the inner part of the village.

As he and his army moved deeper into the village they saw that the Shinobi have entrenched themselves into certain areas of the village like the hospital, what looks like an academy and the armory also the main tower in the center of the village. The hospital and the Academy were the least protected of the three. So he orders his troop to attack those positions while he focuses on the tower.

 **Raikage Tower**

"Form up on the base of the tower and make sure the barracks are strong and stable!" yelled the Raikage. The Raikage was a large man with bulging muscles, much like his brother and father. "Has Yugito Reported back yet?" The Raikage yelled to a nearby subordinate.

The lesser ninja sweated and replied "No the scouts that fell back stated that she was defeated by a giant monster and then captured by the enemy." said the now scared ninja.

The fourth Raikage looked like he was about to kill the ninja that just told him that Yugito his surrogate niece was defeated and captured by these monster and they had no way of retrieving her. He then punched the wall of the tower and formed it a massive spider crack from the amount of power he put into that punch.

"Get to the barracked and wait for the enemy to arrive then activate the traps we set up for them." said A to the ninja.

After the Ninja basically sprints away, A began to think of a way to retrieve Yugito after they push the enemy back out of the village. But A did not realize that this is not an enemy that can be beaten by shinobi tactics and that he would be lucky to make it out with at least half his forces.

 **RAAM POV**

RAAM and his forces marched to the tower in the center of the village ready to bring it down. As he and his troops went deeper into the village they ran into a multitude of traps from trip wire to shrapnel. He was starting to get annoyed with how many were set up. They must have planted them before the flaming cat was defeated. As they continued their march he received word that the Hospital and the School fell to their forces.

With this news, he now has more troops at his disposal to take down the town and claim the village. So he sent out an order for all troops to converge on the tower in the center of the village.

When they approached the center of the village they came up with some weird looking rods in front of the barrack. As they got closer the rods started to light up, one of the drones went up to one of the rods as he got closer he was suddenly struck by lightning. The mass of electricity hit the drone and cooked him alive in a matter of seconds. This emulsion armor did nothing to protect him because it was extremely conductive.

More of the rods suddenly started to light up and shoot of lightning into his rank. Anyone in close groups usually chained the strike to his fellow drones. RAAM had enough of the rods and called for the boomers to take them out. The Boomers came forward. The boomer was a group of Locust that was larger and stronger than the average drone troop.

Usually, the Boomer is sent into a deal with an enemy that have entrenched themselves into an are so well that the drone cannot break through. Reason being is that the Boomers and grinders are the damage takers of the army. With their size bigger than a normal Locust they can take more punishment than everyone else. But there is a trade-off with the boomers and grinders and that tradeoff is that they are not too bright.

They are simpletons, they can only do simple tasks that are given to them. Such as pulling a cart or move something heavy. For soldier jobs, they are just instructed to point and shoot the weapon they are given. The boomers were given boom shots and the grinders were given the hand-cranked Gatling gun. When they were called up the commander or RAAM himself point to the enemies and then let them loose.

The boomer approached the rods with intent to destroy them so the advance can continue. When they approached the rods they kicked of lightning towards the boomers and hit them with the same force that hit the drones. The boomers stopped for a second then continued towards the rods. When they were a good distance near them they opened fire with their boom shots.

When the projectile explosive came in to contact with the rods they shook and rattled in place. The boomer continued their barrage of explosive shot until the lightning rods well and stopped operating. When all the lightning rods were dealt with RAAM gave the order for all units to converge on the tower.

 **The Raikage tower**

Back at the barracked the Raikage and his shinobi are waiting for some of the scouts to report back on how the lightning rod defense was holding up. As they waited for the scouts the Raikage began to wonder where in the world did this enemy come from and how did no one in the elemental nations know about an enemy this advanced. Their armor and weapons are beyond anything they could ever hope to make.

Despite the advancements in technology around the elemental nations they always depended on chakra. Reason being is because anyone can use chakra and it was so versatile so there was not a reason to develop more into other areas. But he could see that decision is now coming back to bite them in the ass. But no use in thinking what could have been done and what should have been done.

Just as he was about to shout orders one of the scouts from the defense came running up looking very ragged. "Raikage-sama! The Lightning rod defense, the Hospital, and the Ninja Academy have all fallen and the enemy force is on its way!" said the scout.

The Raikage was stunned by this news. The Lightning rods were a form of village defense that was used when the village walls were breached. The prepose of them was to stop an enemy advance before they got too far into the village. The rods themselves were reinforced to the point only the Raikage himself or Tsunade Senju could destroy them.

Also to hear that the Academy and the Hospital have fallen as well did not help their chances to push this new enemy out of the village. He stopped himself before he went further down that path of thought. He knew he had to hold out here or the village will be lost and he and his ninja will have to look for help from the other Great Hidden Villages.

That was not an experience that he wanted to have during his time as the Raikage. But right now he had to focus on how to hold this position and push back the enemy. "Enemy sighted!" shouted a shinobi from the barracked.

"Alright everyone we need to hold here if we want any hope of pushing these freaks of nature out of our home!" shouted the Raikage. The shinobi and kunoichi started to move to their assigned positions and wait for the enemy. Some move towards the wall to pop over and launch a jutsu at the unknown enemy. While other moved back a bit to throw kunai with explosive tags attached to them over the wall.

The Raikage watch his soldiers move to their positions and wait for the enemy to arrive. He could not help but feel pride that his shinobi and kunoichi are going to great lengths to fight for there village and keep it from falling. But he knew that if they failed he would have to abandon the village and either seek help from the others or call a kage meeting in Iron Country, neither will happen and he will keep Kumo from falling.

* * *

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **This chapter is in two parts. I want to try to cover the other villages when they are invaded before doing the second part.**_


End file.
